Cadáveres Sin Alma
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Los días en los que ella es feliz él no puede serlo.


**Universo:** _Ninguno._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Incesto_ _, nutellitas. Incesto. Demasiado profundo/complicado si nunca has leído/te has acostumbrado a este tipo de narración._

* * *

 **CAD** **ÁVERES SIN ALMA**

[Oneshot]

Su mirada siempre está más allá de él: en el cielo, en las sombras, en las paredes y en las luces de las farolas. Sus ojos le ven pero le traspasan, nunca se funden con los de él. El mar azul se le escapa de las manos y le escurre entre los dedos, se derrama por todo el suelo y termina ahogándolo, aplastando sus pulmones y dejándolo sin aliento. Okita se pregunta cuánto más puede durar así, pataleando en el agua, reviviendo una y otra vez con pequeños soplos de aire de tan solo segundos mientras que se ahoga con el agua azul de las lágrimas y los anhelos que ya no sabe si son de Kagura o de él el resto del tiempo. No sabe cuándo va a cansarse de entretejer mentiras y de pegar justificaciones en su álbum de excusas y razones por las cuales ella es agua y oxígeno para él, y de coleccionar inventos de por qué él es cordura para ella en el primer cajón del buró junto a su cama.

( _porque_ _él sabe que no puede dejarla y ella sí puede abandonarle a él, pero necesita retenerla para seguir de pie._ )

Pero cada vez que la siente a su lado, su cuerpo se divide en dos y su alma observa desde afuera la atmósfera singular a la que ella le somete con cada caricia insípida, con cada mirada vacía y cada sonrisa fingida que no son más que una fachada para el resto del mundo y para su lado ingenuo que quiere creer que ella quiere estar allí, mirando su rostro, acariciando su piel y bebiendo de la copa siempre llena de sus sentimientos por ella, mientras su otra mitad se ríe hueca y lacónicamente del sabor de su propio dolor y arroja al suelo uno a uno los pedazos de las razones de su existencia que no son más que falsedades que lo encierran en cuatro paredes de una plástica imitación de felicidad día con día.

( _todo tiene un final y_ _él sabe que se terminará cansando de sostener una relación de un solo lado._ )

En los días tumultuosos cuando la lluvia lo empapa y el viento lo zarandea con fuerza y se oculta la pálida luna plateada en el cielo de su noche perenne porque ella está alegre, Okita busca su mano a tientas sin mirarle ni darle la cara, y le permite fantasear con alguien más mientras le acaricia el dorso de la mano con un pulgar tembloroso y lleno de envidia, porque él está con ella y ella está pensando en alguien más, en la única persona que puede hacerle feliz y él sólo tiene su cascarón vacío un día sí y otro también.

( _los d_ _ías en que ella es feliz él no puede serlo.)_

Lo hace no para satisfacción de ella, sino para su propio y retorcido placer, para su tambaleante confianza en su derecho sobre ella y para lastimar sus corazones con una doble fantasía: la de ella en su deseo de evocar con el hombre equivocado las sensaciones que le provoca aquel otro en cada centímetro de la piel y en cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, y la de él de lastimarla cuando ella se dé cuenta de la realidad.

( _quiere lastimarla de la misma forma en que ella lo lastima a_ _él cada día._ )

No le culpa a ella por la agonía que vive día a día en sus constantes ausencias, al contrario le agradece por el dulce desconsuelo de su existencia a su lado, porque al menos tiene junto a él su concha de carne y hueso, y aquel otro, el dueño de las miradas, los suspiros, las lágrimas y las sonrisas sinceras, no puede hacerlo; no de la manera en que él quiere.

( _no de la manera en que ninguno de los dos quiere tenerla._ )

Okita agradece con una sonrisa torcida, tan torcida como su corazón y su razonamiento, que lo de ellos dos sea pecado, castigo y tormento, prohibido y maldito, una cosa que los mantiene separados a pesar del doloroso aleteo del corazón de la una por el otro y viceversa; agradece que no puedan tenerse, que vivan en hastío y que se ahoguen en los ojos del otro. Él en el mar azul de ella y ella en el mar azul de él, tan iguales, casi gemelos, pero con olas cual tsunamis incontrolables para el otro como su deseo de pecar cuando piensan que el resto del mundo no los vigila.

( _y ellos maldicen en cada uno de sus encuentros furtivos sus lazos de sangre._ )

Pero él sabe. Okita siempre sabe cuando ella está con él y cuando piensa en él. Porque es fácil adivinarlo por el brillo en sus ojos o la falta de vida en ellos. Porque ella piensa veinticuatro-siete en su propio hermano de la misma manera en la que Okita mismo piensa en Kagura cuando la tiene entre sus brazos o cuando sólo abraza el aire mezclado con recuerdos y sueños imposibles de miradas dedicadas a él y caricias que le queman la piel a ambos de deseo y amor.

Cuando se ama es fácil saber cuando sólo te estás engañando a ti mismo o cuando el amor es fragancia sanadora para la maltrecha mente y el vapuleado espíritu o sólo es veneno para el organismo suministrado en inhalaciones constantes de dolor y alegría, angustia y desesperación que deshilachan las ganas de vivir y destrozan todo el blanco puro de un alma enamorada con su tinta oscura y sus agujeros negros.

( _el problema de todo esto es su amor t_ _óxico, pero él ya está acostumbrado al veneno de los dos._ )

Porque Kagura ama a Kamui, lo desea como una mujer a un hombre y Kamui piensa en ella de la misma manera, como la mujer más preciosa de su existencia que no puede entregar a nadie más aunque ya lo haya hecho hace mucho tiempo (aunque fuese sólo su cascarón vacío) y Okita es el que sobra en la ecuación, pero es su elemento más importante, porque sin él no podría haber equilibrio entre los muchos matices de gris en los sentimientos de los hermanos que oscilan entre la culpa y la excitación de los encuentros furtivos a espaldas de él y del mundo que reprueba sus besos calientes y sus caricias de fuego junto a sus sentimientos de delicado papel de lija que curan heridas y crean nuevas aberturas en su piel.

Y los dos saben (los _tres_ saben) que al final del camino de mentiras, engaños e ilusiones, de deseos por un futuro mejor, por un presente que les permita respirar adecuadamente y no ahogarse en el mar azul de los ojos del otro, que no hay finales felices para ninguno de los bandos, sólo heridas supurantes y sangre derramada, cuerpos secos, cuencas vacías y corazones hechos trizas perdidos en la oscuridad que ellos mismos crearon para ocultar sus deseos egoístas de abrazar a quien no deberían retener.

( _al final s_ _ólo quedarán tres cadáveres sin vida y tres almas sin salvación._ )

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Admiro a todas las personas que escriben con tantas met** **áforas porque yo escribo sencillo, directo y más bien plano en la mayoría de las ocasiones, y este tipo de prosa es muy complicada de bordar, ya sea la idea con el verbo y la metáfora con el sentido correcto del sentimiento/acción del personaje.**

 **Sigo reexplorando el Okikagu desde** **ámbitos diferentes a los que ya he estado así que estoy escribiendo 'raro' a mi estilo normal, pero espero que esto al menos haya valido su tiempo de lectura y si no comprenden cualquier línea o la idea concreta del fanfic en su totalidad pueden preguntarme ya sea por Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter o en un review (nótese que para que yo les responda necesitan cuenta). O si ya de plano es muy confuso y nadie entendió puedo hacer un post explicando.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
